1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrical connector in which a portion of a cord having plural electric wires and a portion of a metallic terminal having electric wire connection parts to be connected with the ends of respective electric wires individually and electrically are insert-molded in a connector housing made of a synthetic resin.
2. Statement of the Related Art
The electrical connector of the type described above has already been known, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Application No. 13-76798 (JP-A No. 13-76898), in which a pair of electric wires of a cord are connected electrically to a pair of terminals by way of pressure terminals to be secured to the ends of the electric wires respectively.
In the electrical connector disclosed in the Patent Document described above, a portion of a holder is insert molded in a connector housing, and pressure terminals each of a width larger than that of each terminal are arranged in parallel to the holder while avoiding interference between the pressure terminals with each other. That is, in order to restrict the enlargement for the width of the holder, that is, the connector housing, a first terminal to be press fit into the pressure terminal and a dummy terminal are arranged in parallel on one surface of the holder, while a second terminal to be press fit into the other pressure terminal is arranged being electrically connected with the dummy terminal on the other surface of the holder. However, this constitution complicates the connection structure between each electric wire of the cord and each terminal, and also complicates the operation work of electrically connecting each electric wire and each terminal.